arcer
by thegx5200
Summary: the story of arcer the first being arceus made and was the started of everything and his life as a Pokemon (my first story please reviews i can't get better if i don't know whats wrong) arcer is pronounced r-sir
1. the fisrt born

Arcer the passed

chapter one

my name is Arcer. I am the son of Arceus. He created me because he was alone if he had anther reason i don't know it. He tried many times to create us but they all failed. The thing was he trying to make us out of pure energy but there was not enough energy to keep my brothers a live. Father could out handle the strain of using his power for my brother's immortal life.

after some many failures and to many deaths of his sons. He gave up. after being alone again. Arceus  
started over. After many tries at a to find a why to make living things. he did it with many tries he created the ring. It is  
the ultimate tool for creating living thing. It a why to manipulate any matter and energy place in the ring. Making this much easier other wise it is extremely taxing on the body. Trying without the ring almost killed him. making the ring was very dangers in it' draind him of very thing he had.

so Arceus began .He activate the ring. the inner ring glow blue as lighting shot from the inner spikes on the outer bands and connected the band together the four gems on the outer ring began to glow it floated there in the void.  
ready to begin. he place a piece of him self in the inner manipulated his piece of flesh. father change it very little to make us different.

Those i was born i look like a baby Arceus just with a much smaller the head tail, No bumps and spikes on my neck and body, and mostly a dark almost a brown orange and blue where my dad has the dark gray. He speed up my grow. so he did not have to wait for me to grow up. then removed me from the ring and placed the ring around his stomach. and let me float in the void.

I floated there for a moment look in to the nothingness of the void. I let out a scream of pain. father looked away. i felt like my body was being ripped apart and burned. image all the growing pains you had plus you teeth cutting throw you gums and getting burned all at the same time. it hurt have never felt pain like that since. My father broke down after so many failures and stared i was going to die a painful death. Arceus never grow he was just that  
size for ever. I continued screaming and crying in pain. Arceus trying pull himself together was going to kill me so i did not suffer any that moment i think he completely gave up on everything and was just going to every thing. Finely he look at me as my body grow and some hope came back to I am glad it did.I reach full size the pain subsided. i floated their unconcern.

Now crying not of fear and sadness but of joy and accomplishment. Arceus come over to me and placed his head again mine. use physic he thought me how to use all my powers and abilities and that he was my father and other thing. But he did not give me any of his memories. after a long wait Finely I woke up. i look around i seen there was nothing but my father was the first thing i i heard my first sound his voice it was strong and loud but it was kind. i did not see his mouth used his physic power to talk to me teleapathically he repeat himself.

"hello my son"

"hello father?"

still with a tear in his eyes he named me "Arcer"

with a confused look on my face I asked "what does that mean?"

"that is your name Arcer" wiping tears from his face "I'm Arceus your father"

"i know. where are we?"

"We are in the void there is nothing and there is no one else here just me and you "

curiously"why?"

with a sad look "don't know if i do know i can't remember but we won't be us for long" turning away from me he removed the ring from his waist and activated it the inner ring glow blue as lighting shot from the inner spikes spick and connected the outer band together the four gems on the outer ring began to glow my father called me over to the ring. i moved for the first time over to my father moving was easy thought the void the simples monitions propelled you for feet.

"now Arcer that make you a brother "

"a brother"


	2. the trio's birth

Arcer the past

chapter two

"now Arcer that us make you a brother"

" a brother why i just got here and he wants more. Did not ever get to know me or spend time with me I am your son dame it" i look at my father he had this look on his face like he was going to rip me in half " i said that out loud didn't I" he shut off the ring his piece of flesh diapered he put the ring back on his waist. Then he turned to face me. I floated there in fear.i did not know why but i was scared out of my mind.

"How dare you. i have been alone. you have never have. it's ok at first but it get to you it gets scary when you are completely alone it mess with you. i never want that again for anyone or thing. i get it you want be left out .it will be me and you and your three little brothers we will teach them help them and watch them grow."

his voice was so loud it hurt my head. look at him there was no anger in his face just sadness." sorry dad but please do not make them grow fast it hurts like crazy"

" i won't i seen the pain you we're in. I'm sorry Arcer"

he turn from me and took the ring from his waist reactivated it he started over but with nothing. after a little while the glow of the ring stop he was finished. he turn to me and hand me the a ring i looked over to where he was. there still floating in the void. he made me a ring.i look at him with a prideful look in his eye i took the ring and placed around my waist it shrank to fit me perfectly

"now what"

"that's make your brother"

i remove my ring and placed it back to back with his.i activated the rings. Not sure how i know how to use the ring. just do something my dad thought me with his power. with the rings ready he place a small piece of him self in the center of the two rings. we touch are ring and began. you can only see what the ring is doing while touching it.

i could see the DNA of the flesh crossed from that was a image of my father i forces on his head and point lit up at his face, his ears and head tail by moving the glowing little speck the size of his part changed i pulled his ears down to his feet and connected his head tail and he's tail together my father laughed at this. touch the bottom at the top of the ring and the image reset. i stared messing with the DNA i pulled out one piece of it and the image of my dad change. his back legs disappeared i reset it again and this time we we're series we got to work

after hours of work we reach a point when we agreed to was good. we hit the the big button at the top and the flesh took it final shape an egg Arceus pulled it from the ring and we started over with in hour we where done three eggs floated between us so we waited till the eggs hatch and with in them were my little brother the first Pokemon. who today a legends Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. we made so that the four of us were very different we all so limited there power. they still very powerful. don't know why but his idea hes the father. i just feel like he is hiding something from me.

" now we much watch them grow Arcer and protect them"

"from what there nothing but us here"

"exactly they could easily became lost or hurt each other. your the big brother they will look up to you and you must protect them." you go rest for awhile the rings can be tiring"

still feel like hes hiding something. "ok father" i went a little whys away and laid down and feel a sleep. i dreamed for the first time. i seen a blue ball floating in the void and on this ball was creators of all shape and sizes one with wings other hands. some shot a strange liquid other shot a red form of energy. i know that these were Pokemon using water gun and flame thrower. but none of the exited yet. i woke up and trade places with my father i looked at the eggs for hours my dad wake up. he came over we sat there for days trading places till they finely the hatched we look at them my little brother. so it began i helped them learn to move there the void. we thought them to use there powers and how to speak to each other using physic. I'm glad to be a big brother but it has it bad times.


End file.
